The Chronicals of Jason Black
by MattMueller
Summary: Jason Black has lived in Missouri with his single mom all his life. His mom has always covered up his dad, now hes going to see him in a town called La Push. What happens when he finds out the Shape Shifter/Vampire secret? Read and Find out R/R.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**(A/N) I put this at the bottom too, I will not post ANY more chapters or any updates until I have reviews. I welcome all suggestions/ideas too, just message me them, or put in the review. Rated T for Language.**

**(10 Reviews for next chapter )  
**

* * *

"I can't do this"

The words popped up on-screen. My heart skipped a beat. I tried my best to hold myself together. I just simply logged off the computer and laid down in bed.

As I lay there on my queen size bed, I realize that my 5'6 frame doesn't fill it all up. Then I forgot, I'm pretty short for my age, 16.

I closed my eyes, before I know it; light was shining through my windows.

"Get up, Get up, Get UP!!" My mom Screamed

I slowly rose, almost forgetting what happened the previous night. As I leapt from bed and got into the shower, I thought about what happened the night before.

The water poured on my back and it seems to numb the pain a bit. After I showered and dressed, mom took me to school, where I saw Matt and Jeff, my 2 best friends.

Our group was a weird one, me being short and really tan, Matt was tall and pale, and Jeff was almost taller than Matt, and was black. Both Jeff and Matt were football junkies, they couldn't get enough. Matt was the 2nd string Kicker, and Jeff was the starting Linebacker.

"HEY DUDE!" Matt Called out

"Yo!" Jeff Woofed.

I just sluffed off towards them, seeming more zombie-like than usual. Jeff and Matt saw my mood at once and knew the perfect way to cheer my up.

Jeff ran and got Lindsay, some new freshman who has a crush on me. He whispered something in her ear and she walked over and whispered into mine,

I know where we can go to have a little fun… If your interested," She whispered

My face turned red, then purple, when she bit my ear at the fun part, and then it went back to regular as I slowly said no, and she left in a pout.

Matt and Jeff were completely dumbfounded, I had never turned down a girl before.

"Sorry guys, Ashley really messed me up," I said

The bell rung and we all went to our normal classes, not knowing, that things were going to get worse.

About 2 months passed, nothing much changed, except for one night, my mom pulled me out of my room.

"Jason, Im worried. All you do is hole yourself in your room and sulk. Its been 2 months, move on, find someone else," She said

"Your one to talk, you constantly whine about dad, why don't you move on mom?" I countered

She looked at me, with pain in her eyes, "You didn't need to say that." Then her eyes lit up, "I know, the perfect thing to make you feel better!"

She ran into her room, ruffling her dress while she did it, when she came back, she had a plane ticket in her hand.

"Your going to meet him, and your brother. It will do you some good, to get Ashley off your mind. This is only 1 way, and Ill send you the plane ticket back whenever you sound like you are better," She explained

I sighed. Leave it to mom to do this, although I couldn't help but wonder what my dad was like, I had sat up at night thinking about what he does, and if my brother was older or younger than me.

"Where does he even live?" I asked.

"Some resort in Washington," She said, "La Push, I believe it was called."

"Great, leave it to a lousy father to live on a real fancy resort, at least this will get my mind off of Ashley." I thought

I went to my room and started packing, there was no use arguing, when mom had her mind set on something, its going to happen.

I called Jeff and Matt and they almost cried when they heard.

"Dude, that sucks! Listen, me and Jeff will skip school sometime and head up there, we can't have you handling the babes all alone, you know." Matt said.

After I got everything packed, I looked at the ticket; it was pretty simple, Coach Class… I almost dropped the ticket when I saw the date. She made it for the next day! My face turned red, I immediately jumped out my window and went to my car. I needed some relief, time to head to Tommy's.

When I got to Tommy's, he was sitting in his room, and had a bottle of Watermelon pucker in his hand, barely even drank. I was glad; I needed some assistance to all the stuff going on.

He sat and took sips as I told him all that had happened in the passed 3 months.

"Wow, that sucks, and all the chicks there would be pale, cuz they get like… No sun," Tommy, or Tc as we called him, said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I've been there before, the only hot chicks I saw there were these 2 senior chicks, and they were just… Weird," He said.

Tc was my outlet for all my problems, as much as I don't like to admit it, me and him partied a lot. But he was a fun guy, and a really good friend.

"Oh well, I don't know, Ill try to keep in contact, Ill be there for a while," I said.

"Yeah, that sucks," He said, and passed the bottle to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped off the plane in Forks, a small town right next to La Push. My mind immediately noticed the cold weather and the rain. I shivered, I hated cold weather, I loved being warm.

My legs were numb, so I decided to take a run before I opened up the directions to my father's house. As I was running, I noticed what Tc meant. All the girls were… Normal. Compared to Ashley, at least.

As I was running, a motorcycle passed me by, a teenager was on it, with the looks of about 18. As he was passing by, his clothes were almost ripping off his muscles. He looked like the guy you didn't want to mess with.

When I got back to the airport, I found my stuff where I left it. With the directions at the top of the bag, I grabbed it, and started following the directions. Take a right here… Take a left here… Mom was definitely really bad with directions, I got lost almost immediately.

As I was trying to look for any sign telling me where I was, the guy in the motorcycle pulled up next to me and looked at me.

"You lost?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, I need to know how to get to La Push," I said.

He took off his helmet, and I noticed he looked a lot like me. Shaggy Brown hair, kind face, one that shows he's a friend, not an enemy, but BUILT his muscles stretched his shirts all the way.

"I'm heading there now, where do you need to go?" He asked.

"Uhm, I'm heading to Billy Blacks house? He's… Uhh… Related to me," I chose my words carefully.

"Really? Wow, that explains why we look so much alike, I'm his son, Jacob, Jacob Black,"

* * *

**(A/N) I already have a lot more written, but I wont post unless I get reviews, Srsly.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**A/N: Ok, So I lied, i posted another chapter, Hope you like!! Need a lil more reviews to post another, but I do have more**

* * *

When we got to the house, my heart was racing, for some reason, I had not told Jacob that we were brothers; I would leave that up to Billy. Actually, the next few months depended on whether Billy let me stay or if he kicked me out. As I took the long walk up the driveway, I felt… Different, more empowered. I noticed that my shirt seemed to hug my muscles more than usual.

When we got into the house, Jacob plopped down on the couch, which, by the looks of it, was routine.

"Dad! We got some company!" He shouted.

I braced myself, and started sweating a little bit. This would be the first time I ever saw him, would he recognize me? Would he hate me? Love me?

All of a sudden, a man in a wheelchair came into the doorframe and looked at me, observantly. His eyes scanned every inch of my figure, trying to find out who I was. Finally, his eyes widened when he realized who I was, a tear formed at his eye, and he turned around and barely whispered, "Jacob, show him to the guest room, I've got to make a call,"

Jacob seemed to have not have moved at all, but all of a sudden, he was right next to me, tense and rigid. He ushered me upstairs, and into what appeared to be a small room, with a large window in it. He seemed to be very angry, and all of a sudden, the look on his face changed, more… understanding.

"Wow… So you're…" He began.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I answered his unfinished question.

"I've got to go for a bit, tell Billy that I won't be back till tonight," He said, zombie-like, as he took off his shirt, opened the window, and jumped out.

I raced to the window, and looked out; Jacob was running towards the woods full speed, in the process of taking his pants off.

"Weirdo," I said to myself.

* * *

Sorry about Jacob, he… can get very emotional at the news that you bring us. First, I have to confirm you don't have a condition that runs in our family, have you been running a high fever? A bit more energy and strength every day? An… increased appetite?" He asked.

"No, actually, why, what's the condition? And why would it be bad if it's more energy and makes me stronger?" I asked.

"It's… Complicated, while I get your room settled, why don't you go head into the town near here named Forks? I'm sure you'll find something to your liking there. When Jacob gets back, Ill calm him down," Billy said.

"Mmm, So I'm supposed to walk to this town?" I said, Trying to get one of the sweet motorcycles I saw on my way in.

"Uhm, actually, you can use Jacobs motorcycle, it's his baby, so don't wreck it," Billy said.

I didn't find it disturbing that he valued the motorcycle over me, mostly because I'm pretty sure if I came back without the motorcycle, I probably would get beaten to a pulp by Jacob.

As I made my way out to the garage, I took a moment to review my situation, I'm stuck here in this awesome house, with a nice room and bed, and I can use a bike anytime I needed too. Life is good.

As I pulled the bike out, I heard a small growl from the woods nearby, and I didn't stick around long to find out what it was. I grabbed the bike, and peeled out of the driveway going around 60 Mph. Speed was always what made my adrenaline rush, nothing is better than feeling the wind rush against your face, and seeing the scenery around you pass by at speeds you don't think were possible.

When I reached Forks, I was going 120 Mph on the highway, I was flying. I looked in my mirrors, and behind me was a sweet yellow convertible, with the windows tinted, and it was keeping speed with me.

As I turned back around, I noticed the stoplight turning red and I slammed the brakes, and flew off the bike, and was heading for an abrupt stop… Right into the convertible.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**(A/N) For the Record, this is all I have, so, I'm going to have to type some new stuff up, Ideas appreciated. Also, I do not know the normal dose of Morphine, so if I get it wrong, please cry yourself a river, build a bridge, and jump off. XD, Jkjk. R/R**

* * *

"He should be waking up in… 5…4…3…2…1" An angelic voice said, and then giggled.

"Am I dead?" I asked carefully.

"No, Just heavily sedated. You've been unconscious for about a week, we have something to tell you," A male voice said, the same tone of voice, angelic.

"Huh?" Right then, I noticed the burning, my whole body was on fire, but… I liked it, the flames licked my body and healed it, in a way. The flame was comforting…

"Wow, He's taking the transformation excellently. His thoughts indicate that the burning is soothing, not painful. There's something wrong here, I can tell," Another angelic male voice.

My thoughts? What the hell is going on?

"You were in an accident, and you were on the verge of death, and we saved you. The thing is, we had to do something that you may not like. The reason you feel like your burning, is because… Well, your transforming into a vampire," The 2nd male voice said.

Psh, vampires, there's no such thing. These guys put me on meds that do this, just to freak me out. This is probably Jacob and his buddies getting revenge because I broke his damn motorcycle.

"Ha, Jacob, so you know this guy? Because he knows you. He thinks we are your buddies, getting revenge because of your motorcycle," The 2nd voice said again.

"Yeah, I know him, and the reason he's not dead for that motorcycle is because he's my brother," Jacobs voice echoed in my head.

"Your brother? That means… Oh my, has he turned yet?" The first voice asked, I never heard a reply, as I faded away back to unconciousness

Everything seemed so crystal clear, the beeping of a machine next to the bed, whispers down the hall. My muscles flexed, and I realized they had grown CONSIDERABLY large. When I tried to talk, I couldn't move my mouth, Stupid morphine. Slowly, I regained movement, till I was able to get out of the bed and examine myself.

No mirrors, dang. I realized where I was, Jacob's buddies house, I've got to bail out of here. I looked through the window, it was a long drop, but the only way to get out unnoticed. I opened the window, and jumped out. Right then, as though they have been there the entire time, Jacob and 3 very pale and strong looking guys were below me.

I surprised myself at how fast I ran, really fast, inhuman fast. I just shrugged it off as adrenaline and kept my course. As I was running, I saw what looked like an animal following me, and veered off to the side of my course, and hid behind a bush.

All of a sudden my joints locked into place, and everything turned to pain, my muscles spasmed, and I fell onto the ground, shaking violently. My hair grew and I grew fur all over my body, soon I was running like I was an animal, all of my limbs on the ground, going almost as fast as lightning.

_What the… ? Who is the newbie? _

_WOAH Sam, check it out, its Jacobs bro._

_Heh, Jakes gonna flip once he…_

Snarls ripped through my thoughts.

_A Bloodsucker? How is it possible?_

_How is this possible? A Bloodsucker and one of us…_

Silence filled my thoughts for the moment, I just let the wind pass by me.

_But Sam…_

_No Buts, hes probably stronger than all of us, we need to find him and kill him._

I started running faster, what's going on? Am I dreaming?

_Your not Dreaming_

_SHUT UP SETH, We don't need your sympathy for bloodsuckers to kick in now._

Thoughts entered my brain, explaining what was going on. I was… a Wolf, a protector of the tribe. I changed when I got in the presence of vampires. Also, I myself, was a vampire, this made me unique, a hybrid, so to speak. The speed and strength from both of the gene's sped me up, till I didn't even know where I was.

_Great, now he knows he's a threat to us. He won't let us take him down, he's way to strong._

_Listen, if he can hear us, it means he is a part of the pack, Sam, just order him back here, then execute him._

_Listen Jason, come back to La Push, and meet us at your father's house, you will put up no resistance and in no way will you fight us. _The voice was so strong, it pulled me back, I turned around, and headed backwards faster than before. I tried resisting, I didn't want to go back, but I couldn't.

The strangers came into view, as well as the house, and there were 7 of them, and Jacob wasn't there. The one in front shouted, "Take him, or else Sam is going to end him," And all 7 jumped.

I didn't even have time to react, I let my instincts take over and before I knew it, 4 of them were down, but, the one in front jumped in and hit me in the head, hard, and I passed out.

"What are we supposed to do, if he goes wolf, Sam will kill him, and if we keep him here, it's a war! The best choice for us is to just hide him until they think he's dead. We need to study him, figure out what gene's hes got from us and the werewolf gene, and teach him self control. If we are lucky, he wont have the thirst, and can just eat massively," The eldest voice said.

"I need food, and water," I was barely able to choke out.

"Alice!" Another voice said.

"Sorry! I can't see wolves! You guys know this. I don't know why you'd expect me to see him when he's half and half," Another voice, Alice, said.

"Well, the only thing keeping him from jumping out of bed are the 100 CCs of morphine running through his blood, it's amazing he can keep talking," The eldest said again.

I felt energy running through my system, he's bluffing, I had been in the hospital before, and had 3 CCs of morphine in me and couldn't move! I sat up and opened my eyes.

7 people were standing around me, every one of them were beautiful, and had pale skin. All 7 gasped when I jumped out of bed and started walking out of the door.

"How…? 100 CCs can almost kill a werewolf!" The eldest said.

"Well, let's see what I have gathered, IF this isn't a dream, and its real, then I am a hybrid werewolf slash vampire. You 7 have kept me here because some Sam guy is trying to kill me for being strong, and you thought that if you kept me sedated and hidden that this Sam guy wont knock down your door and look? Not to mention I obviously am a species by myself, and you shouldn't compare me to you or the wolves. Now, I'm going to leave, and if you try and stop me, I will kill you," I said, then stepped out the door.

WHEW that was one HELL of a speech; hopefully they won't call my bluff and stop me, god knows I can't stop the one in the middle, the HUGE one. He looked like he could take me and break me in half with his pinky.

A strange laugh came from the doorway of the room, I turned around and one of the vampires came out and smiled and said, "Don't worry, that's Emmett, you're going to have to learn, you're probably the strongest per…. Well, thing, in the world. It's more like YOU can take him and break him in half with your pinky,"

A snarl came from the room, and a mumble that sounded like, "Yeah, right, just have him arm wrestle me,"

"I'm calling your bluff, stay with us, be a part of our family. You can come to school with us and finish your schooling and live with us for your life," The vampire said.

"I need introductions, then I'll make my decision," I stated.

"Well, I am Edward, and I can read minds, if you haven't already pieced that together," He said.

"I'm next, I'm next!" A Brunette jumped out of the room and sprung to shook my hand, "I'm Alice! I can see the future, Kind of," She said.

They all started coming out, and I learned every ones names. The eldest was Carlisle, and his wife Esme. The strongest was named Emmett, and his partner Rosalie. I sat down for a quick second, and analyzed my situation. This… Family, could be mine, but this would mean, well, dropping my whole life.

That would mean… My legs buckled as I imagined life without Ashley.

On my knees, memories of our relationship came back to me, all our kisses, our moments… But she ended it, she didn't love me, she wont, ever.

"Yeah, Ill stay here, it's the safest place for me, I cant ever go back to my old life," I said aloud.

"Good, now, lets see what a hybrid can do…"

* * *

**(A/N) OOOOHHHH A HYBRID? Since Jason hadnt transformed yet, the venom still worked, and Viola! Hybrid. Now, I do need ideas for his "Hybrid Abilities" And whatnot, so, please, I cant say this enough R/R and Ideas are very much appreciated.**


End file.
